


Baby Blue Silk

by itsbashermoran



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gentle Dom, Gentle Sex, Incest, M/M, Polyamory, Prostitution, Size Kink, Small Penis, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Twincest, WIP, how is that not a tag???, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsbashermoran/pseuds/itsbashermoran
Summary: AU: Jim doesn't exist (or does he? it's complicated-no DID though). The Moran twins run a criminal empire. Well, Sebastian runs it. Severin does his part and spends his off-time in a club they own, where he meets a gorgeous young stripper named Richard. All sex scenes will be separate, skippable chapters. It's fluffier than it sounds!





	1. A Dance

If it was left to Severin, nothing would ever get done. He did his job, of course, but he left the planning and leading to his brother. He didn't make decisions, and he certainly didn't plan anything. With one exception.

Sebastian had no say in how the club was run, except where he might need to step in to keep his twin from blowing their cover. Severin hired the staff and strippers, chose the alcohol and decor, and he made sure everyone was treated and paid fairly in his establishment. This was home for him, specifically the VIP room where only he, his brother, and anyone they chose for the night were allowed. It was the perfect place to relax or find someone to shag, and best of all, the staff had come to know him as friendly and forgiving. They weren't afraid of him here.

All of this meant that when Severin arrived at the club that night after a week away, he was surprised and a little annoyed to find a new face. No one was supposed to make hiring choices without his approval, and yet there was a doe-eyed boy on his stage, proving his flexibility didn't match his small frame.

“Your brother approved him.” The manager, Natalia, spoke as soon as he approached the bar, her words and Russian accent soothing him somewhat immediately. She handed him a beer, his favorite. “I was told he's a gift.”

Severin frowned. His twin had mentioned a gift, but this wasn’t what he expected. Sev had been out of the country on work, homesick and tired, when Sebastian said it. Once he was home, Severin assumed his brother had simply forgotten, as he sometimes did when he was working. He didn't bother to bring it up, and it was probably best that he hadn’t.

The young man on the stage seemed a little inexperienced but wasn't lacking for natural talent or confidence. Any mistake he made became an intentional change in his choreography, and he was clearly relying on the men lusting after his young, small body to forgive him any missteps. Not one of them seemed to mind.

“Would you like me to bring him to your room?”

Natalia’s voice surprised Severin. He had been more invested in the show than he thought. “Oh, absolutely,” he said, turning to give her a charming smile. He was going to ask for another drink but turned just in time for her to hand him a second beer. “You’re a doll, Nat. Give yourself a raise.”

“He’ll be up in ten minutes.”

Severin took his drink up the stairs, exchanging a polite few words with his bouncer before he entered the VIP area. Though they often called it a room, it was really more of a suite. The entrance led to a large room with its own small bar, a black leather couch, and a private top of the line sound system. A door to the side led to a bedroom, complete with a kitchenette, bathroom, and television. Severin had spent many nights here, with partners or even alone.

He made himself comfortable on the couch, flipping through the music on his personal cell phone as he waited. It didn't take long for the door to open, and the pretty boy from downstairs walked in.

His confidence was still there, but he seemed a little less sure of himself now. That was to be expected, and Severin wasn't worried. He gestured for the boy to come closer, watching his hips sway under his tight black shorts as he obeyed. He would really look better in red. Severin might have to mention it to Nat.

“Miss Natalia tells me you're the owner,” the boy said. “My name is Richard, but call me Richie.”

Severin smiled, a little surprised. For someone who looked so good twisting on stage, he was surprisingly polite and soft-spoken. And Richie? Fuck if it didn't make him want to take the boy into the next room right away. He took the younger man’s hand, pulling him down to kneel over his lap. “Severin. Did she explain how this goes?”

A flash of panic in those soft brown eyes was replaced immediately with confidence and polite confusion. “No, sir. She only told me you would want a dance.”

Oh god. Severin felt a shiver run through him, watching the boy’s pretty lips form around the word sir. But he didn't like to be feared. “A dance, yes,” he said. “That's usually all. Occasionally I invite my friends to my bedroom, but that's all it is, Richie. An invitation. Understand?”

Richard licked his lips and nodded. It was hard to tell if he was put at ease, his panic had been hidden so well, but he seemed to relax slightly.

“Good.” Severin gave him another smile and put the cell phone in the boy’s small hand. “Pick your song.”

The choice of song was important. Most picked a fast one, making it quick and dirty. Richard opted for something slow with a lot of bass, looking to the older man for approval as it started. And wasn't that beautiful? Severin was going to lose his mind if the boy kept this up.

Blue. Baby blue silk would look perfect against his soft skin.

The dance was sensual more than rough, slow grinding that brought to mind gasped breaths and pleas for more. The perfect satisfaction of a climax long built up. Severin kept his hands to himself, following the rules, while Richard’s gripped tight wherever they landed, his own cropped shirt, Sev’s button up, the back of the couch. He couldn't help whispering words of praise to the boy, wide blue eyes tracking every beautiful movement. This was where Richie belonged, where his true talent showed, not on the stage surrounded by leering old men.

The song seemed to go on forever, and yet it was only a taste. Severin had never wanted someone more in his life. They were silent for a moment when it ended, and then he took the boy’s hand, the only place he had only touched him so far. “You are gorgeous, Richie,” he breathed. “Stay. Let me take you apart.”

Richard couldn't seem to tear his gaze away from the older man’s. His eyes were wide, his breath coming in short pants, and nothing could hide the straining cock through the thin fabric of his shorts. After a moment, he nodded. “Yes. Please.”


	2. Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the sex one. you won't miss any plot if you skip it!

It wasn't uncommon for Severin’s partners to express surprise at his attitude in bed. They all seemed to assume the focus would be on himself, that he would be selfish because he could get away with it. They never seemed to understand him.

Their kissing was frantic and dirty on the couch. Richard was grinding hard against the older man, undoubtedly making his own assumptions. Severin was finally allowed to touch the beautiful, pale skin, but he kept his hands on the boy’s back, in his hair, not letting himself get carried away yet. It seemed like forever before he allowed his hands lower, touching Richie’s collarbone, briefly rubbing his nipples through the thin black shirt, letting his fingers dance across the exposed stomach, flat but soft. His hands rubbed over the boy’s thighs and then he was pulling away, unable to keep himself from grinning at Richard’s choked whine.

“Shh, baby, be patient,” he said. A hand slipped into Richard’s soft curls, squeezing to pull his head back. “There's a bed in the next room. Lay on your back. Don't take your shorts off. Okay?”

The young man nodded, standing and seeming to have a little trouble keeping his balance as he walked into the next room. Severin stayed on the couch, giving himself a moment to catch his breath before he took out his phone and texted his brother.

_ You are a godsend. _

And then he was following Richard into the bedroom, calm and collected. The boy was laying back on the bed as instructed, his shirt gone and the shorts still, but Severin frowned when he saw Richie’s hand rubbing his own erection. He stepped forward, taking his small wrist and pulling away. “Did I tell you to do that?”

Richard looked genuinely afraid as he stared up at the older man. “No, sir. I’m sorry.”

Severin shook his head, pulling the boy’s hand up to kiss before letting it go again. “Shh, you aren't in trouble. But no touching.” Still, he didn't touch Richard, only looking down at him for a moment before stepping away to unbutton his shirt. He was calm, unhurried even as he felt the young man’s eyes on him. He tossed his shirt, shoes, and jeans aside, leaving only his boxers and dogtags as he came back toward the bed.

Severin crawled over the boy, one hand holding himself up while the other twisted through Richard’s curls. The dancer was cautious now, letting the older man set the pace. And it was excruciating. Despite the hurried heat from the couch, Severin was content to kiss him slow and sweet now, thoroughly exploring his mouth and stealing his breath. A swipe of his tongue brought a muffled moan, and a nip to the boy’s full bottom lip had him shivering, his hands on the older man’s shoulders tightening their grip.

Severin was aware of the signs that the boy was desperate. He took them all in, but it wasn't until he was satisfied with his exploration that he moved down to Richard’s neck.

The pace he set was excruciating. Every inch of skin had to be kissed, licked, bit, or all three. Severin spent ages on the younger man’s nipples, teasing and sucking on them until he was sobbing and shaking. And then he continued downward, until  _ finally _ , he had reached his prize.

The first time Sev put his hand on Richard’s cock, straining and pulsing in its confinement, he sucked in a shuddering breath of his own. His touch was gentle, barely there, but he could already feel that the boy was small, even as hard as he was. He didn't even chastise the dancer for bucking his hips with a gasp, ignoring his little cry when Severin pulled his hand away. He finally rushed himself, pulling the shorts down when he would have normally teased through the fabric for ages first.

“Beautiful,” Severin breathed. Richard’s cock was indeed small, less than proportionate. It couldn't have been more than three inches fully hard, and he wondered if it would even reach the back of his throat. “You're perfect.” It throbbed at his words.

Richard’s blush couldn't be entirely blamed on lust, one hand coming up to cover his face. “Please don't make fun of me,” he said quietly.

Severin pulled the boy’s hand away from his face. “I would  _ never. _ ” His own hand dropped to Richie’s cock, and he watched the boy gasp as he rubbed his precome around the tip. “I could never make fun of you for this. God, you're perfect. I could spend all day with your cock in my mouth, and my jaw wouldn't even hurt, I bet. Would you like that?”

Richard whimpered, nodded as his hips shifted. He was trying so hard to buck into the older man’s hand, but Severin simply moved with him, keeping him from getting what he wanted. “Yes, sir. Oh, please.”

“Shh shh, baby. You can be patient for me, can't you? I promise I’ll take care of you.”

Richard was nodding, but his hips hadn't stopped moving. Severin slid down again, letting his body rest lightly on the boy’s legs and his free arm press over his stomach, holding him down.

“Can you be good for me? Can you tell me when you're close?” Another nod, and Severin rewarded him with a tighter grip. “ _ Such  _ a good boy. Don't worry about anything else, baby.” Without another word, he began to lick Richie’s shaft, pressing open-mouthed, sucking kisses to the sides. The boy was squirming under his firm grip, his hands gripping the sheets tightly. He sobbed Severin finally took the tip into his mouth and sucked.

“Oh god, please. Please, I'm so close, please don't stop, sir, please-” He cut off in a cry when the older man pulled back, shushing him gently as he rubbed the boy’s thighs with his free hand. His cock pulsed and jumped, but he didn't come.

“Beautiful,” Severin whispered. His breath was on the dancer’s skin, making him shiver. “Such a good boy. So perfect for me. Did it feel good?”

“So good, sir. I was so close.”

“I know, baby. Shh.” He reached up, rubbing the wet tears away from Richard’s face as he watched the boy slowly relax again. “Do you want to come?”

“Yes, sir.” Richie looked down at him, obediently still under his arm. “Please, sir.”

Severin smiled and then lowered his head again. This time, he didn't stop at the tip. He swallowed Richard’s cock down to the base, humming around the mouthful as the boy under him sobbed and bucked. A hand found its way into his hair, gripping tight. Severin bobbed his head easily, his free hand coming up to rub the boy’s balls.

“I-I'm close,” Richard breathed, clearly expecting the perfect mouth to disappear. So obedient, even though he was panting, moaning with every breath as Severin sucked and swallowed around his cock. It was definitely time for a reward. He didn't stop, only sucking harder and squeezing the boy’s balls gently. Richard came with a cry, his entire body tensing as his come shot into Severin’s mouth. The man simply swallowed as much as he could and kept sucking until the boy was trembling and whimpering with sensitivity.

Severin finally moved up the bed again, pulling the dancer close and petting his soft hair while he came down from the high. Richard’s eyes finally opened after a few minutes, and he reached for the other man’s erection with a small hand. “What do you want me to…?”

“Do you have anywhere else to be tonight?” Severin asked, gently taking his hand and pulling it back up between them. When Richard shook his head, he pressed a kiss to the boy’s curls. “Later then.”

He left the bed long enough to fill a glass with water and grab some chocolates from the kitchen. “Drink this. Do you like chocolate?” The boy nodded, and Severin joined him on the bed. He waited until Richard finished his water to hold him against his chest again, hand feeding the boy his sweets.


End file.
